Something Worth Fighting For
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: 2nd Dimension story: In the movie Candace Flynn is the kick-chasis leader of The Resistance... but she had to start somewhere right? Follow Candace's journey all the way from the day Doofenshmirtz took over to the movie. Rated T for violence and paranoia. Cover base by aqua999 on Deviantart.


**You know, I'm surprised that no one has done this idea yet. I mean it's practically been staring me in the face since the movie premiered! Can I really be the only one? Well… really nothing else to say but….**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb! I know big shocker… even bigger shocker… I DON'T OWN ALT PHINEAS AND ALT FERB EITHER! … What do I own?... not much… not even the computer I'm writing this on... I OWN PHOENIX! She's all mine! You can't have her… she's my girlfriend, the girl sitting next to me, and NOT in the story; so, don't go looking for her. Oh and I own Alt. Gabby, sorry she was just recently added in a mention learn more about her in 'It Ain't Over Yet' or even better… join my Roleplay. **

**Start the story!**

* * *

It was one of those days that you never see coming, nobody did. If we did we might have been able to prevent it. I was outside playing with my little brothers; they were only two at the time. They probably don't remember it very well, but I remember it like it was yesterday.

I will never forget the look on my mother's face when she flung the door open and told us to get in the house. We had no idea what was going on, but, nevertheless, we did what she said.

"What's going on?" I asked the second we got inside.

"No time to explain," She simply answered in a very panicked voice. "Go in to the basement and stay away from any windows." She instructed following her own advice.

By then we thought we understood what was going on, at least I did anyway, so we hurried down to the basement… key word is 'thought'.

'Safely' inside the basement, I glanced down at my little brothers who were both clinging to my legs. Then to my mother who simply looked even more scared then Phineas and Ferb. "Is there a tornado coming or something?" I asked trying to mask my fear, someone had to be the adult here and the real adults were too terrified to be them.

My mom stared at the ceiling for a long time before answering, "I wish it was that easy."

The grip on my leg loosened a little, I glanced down to see Phineas looking around frantically, "Pwewy? Pwewy!" He shouted not quite grasping speech patterns yet.

I looked around too but slower to see if I'd catch something he missed. He was right, Perry wasn't back yet. I immediately got scared. Whatever the danger is, he can't defend himself against it. After all, he's a platypus, they don't do much.

Suddenly, everything began to shake but as soon as it started it was over. I know it was the stupidest thing I had ever done but I was officially curious. I had to know. It was surprisingly easy to sneak out under the radar.

Once I got up the ground level, the noices that were muffled in the basement became clear as day. It sounded like a war zone out there. Without even really thinking I looked out the window to try and see what's going on.

Oh. My. God.

Patrolling the streets were these… robots… and they had these… lasers… in their… palms. That wasn't even the worse part, one of them had spotted me and pointed it's hand laser at me.

I had seen one of those fired… it'll destory the house. It wasn't just about me anymore, my baby brothers were in the basement… they had their whole life ahead of them and deserve to live it.

Besides, they were after me having had no idea who else was in the house. So, I abandoned it and ran hoping to get as much distance between me and our house as possible but I repeatedly glanced back to be on the safe side. Both fortunately and unfortunately the robot did indead follow me and I didn't get very far at all till it tried to shot me, I managed to duck in time but it ended up hitting the house next door blowing up the entire thing.

My eyes widened as I turned back to the now destroy house… that was the Weeber's house… they have a daughter Phineas and Ferb age… had at least. Another blast almost hit me reminding me that I need to keep running but before I could take back off I found myself completely surrounded.

I frantically looked around for something to defend myself with… I found a stick. Not the best weapon but it was better then the nothing I started out with. I tried to use the stick to take some down but I wasn't very good at it and everytime I took one down five more took it's place. How many of these things are there? I should have stayed in the basement like mom said, then we'd all be safe and the Weeber's house and quite possibly their lives wouldn't have been lost.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as one of the robots suddenly fell... it didn't hit me though. There was a boy behind it that couldn't recognize but he couldn't have been much older than I was. "Look out!" he warned pointing behind me reminding me that I'm still under attake. I turned around and took down said robot with said stick but I _really _needed a new technique because this was so far going no where. _'What are these things and why are they attaking us?'_

* * *

**... CONTEST! The first person to guess who the mystery boy is gets credit in the next chapter. Until then, review, I accept flames.**


End file.
